


The break.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: The Pendragon Cycle. [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Freedom, Friendship, Holidays, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Arthur and Merlin go with Leon to confront Uther.





	The break.

Arthur and Merlin stood in front of Uther’s door.

Merlin turned to look at Arthur. “Are you ok?”

Arthur nodded and his lawyer cleared his throat. “This is always the most difficult part.”

Arthur nodded and took a deep breath. “Thank you, Leon.”

Merlin hesitantly opened the door, walking in to find Uther at his desk, typing on his laptop. He paused when he saw Merlin and closed the laptop, threading his fingers together. “Merlin, why haven’t you been at practice recently? I told you that you could have a week break but that was it.”

“I’m not going to dance around the subject. I quit this job, I quit working with you, I quit the band, everything. I quit.” Merlin said firmly. 

“You can’t quit.” He chuckled. 

“You’ll find that he can. He signed on under age so the binding was not legal.” Leon said and lifted his chin slightly higher before saying. “You also cannot hold him against his will.”

Uther frowned deeply. “Why do you wish to quit, Merlin? Your so close to success.”

“I won’t play your games any more. You know how I am during interviews, before gigs, during practice. Hell, even the concert itself. It’s torture to me…I can’t carry on like this.” Merlin states. 

“It’s such a waste of talent…It’s ridiculous.” Uther said. 

“I don’t care how much money you were making because of me…I told Arthur the truth. Our deal is off.” Merlin snaps.

Uther’s eyes widened. “Merlin, you can’t mean that.”

“I do. You have nothing over me now.” Merlin said. 

Uther looked at Arthur before looking back at Merlin and growled low. 

Leon walked over and handed Uther the contract as well as another letter of resignation that Merlin signed before they left. 

Uther glares at it, making no move to get his pen. 

“Do it, It’s better if you oblige or else it’ll get ugly.” Leon suggests with no emotion.

Arthur walked over and held Merlin’s hand close. 

Uther suddenly looked at his son, his stare fierce. “I’ll disown you.”

“I don’t care…” Arthur quips back, challenging his father calmly. 

“I’ll make your life miserable.” Uther growls out. 

“I’m quitting the industry too. I’ll become a baker with Merlin. You hold no control there.” Arthur said, holding Merlin’s hand tighter. 

“A baker?” Uther laughs. 

“A baker, an artist, I don’t care. Any career that is far away from this is best…I’m done trying to please you.” Arthur said, taking a wobbly breath.

Uther stared at him quietly, like he had just lost a trump card and bashed his hand against the desk, His teeth set. 

“I paid for your education. Your food and clothes.” He sneers. 

“Not anymore. I have my own bank account that has no connection with yours. I live away from you and you have no hold over me anymore, I am free of you. You cannot hurt us.” Arthur said firmly, proudly. 

“I’m not signing this.” Uther snapped at Leon.

“Then we can go to court and do a back and fourth till your poor and cannot pay your ten lawyers.” Leon said calmly. 

Uther sneers. “How dare you…”

“Or was it twelve? Actually…why do you have so many?” Leon asked calmly, raising a brow.

This made Uther go pale and sit back on his chair before shakily reaching for his pen and sighed it, Leon then calmly took the pages and put them back in his file. 

“Good day, Pendragon.” He said and looked at Arthur and Merlin. “I will wait for you both outside.” He said before walking off. 

Arthur gulped and looked at Uther. “Goodbye, Father.”

Uther looked away, glaring at the wall.

Merlin looked at Uther firmly. “Goodbye Uther.” 

The man didn’t answer and Arthur frowned as he saw the age starting to show on his father’s face before looking at Merlin. “Let’s go.”

Merlin nods and turns around and walked towards the door, holding it open for Arthur.

Arthur smiled and walked over to his father before kissing his greying hair and walked off, closing the door behind them. 

Leon for the next week made sure that Merlin had quit and had no connections to the band or Uther and by Monday evening the next week he was free. 

Arthur opened the door that evening to Leon holding a bottle of wine. “I thought we could celebrate.”

“I paid the money, it should come through on your account in a few days.” Arthur smiled and let him in.

“Come now, let’s just be friends.” Leon smiles and puts it down. 

Merlin was busy talking to Mordred about a new band he was listening to while Gwaine was cleaning his guitar. Percy helped pass the drinks around to the other guests. 

Arthur looked at Merlin before smiling as their eyes met and he gave his lover a wink and Merlin grinned, looking away as a blush crept up his cheeks. 

Arthur giggled and looked back at Leon.

“You sure you’ll be ok?” He asked and Arthur nodded. 

“I think I’ll try and do office work…It sounds appealing to me.” Arthur said.

“You are a good diplomat and leader to people. I wish you luck.” Leon smiles.

Arthur took a sip of the wine. “It’ll be hard but we can make it.”

“If you need a good lawyer I’m always here.” Leon said. 

“I know, thank you…” Arthur smiles. 

Leon pats his shoulder. “You’re a lot happier…more settled. I’m really glad for you.”

“Yeah…” Arthur smiles. “I’m thinking about taking him on a holiday. We both need it.”

“Where are you thinking of going to?” Leon asked. 

“Somewhere relaxing…a beach holiday sounds nice…do you know anywhere more…isolated…?” Arthur asked a little quieter, leaning in slight.

“So you can frolic in the sand nude? I know just the place.” Leon smirked. 

A month later Merlin and Arthur lay on an isolated beach, no boats, no planes, just quiet ocean. 

“How on earth did you find this place?” Merlin asked. 

“It’s Leon’s holiday home. A gift for us to enjoy our time before going back and building a new life for us.” Arthur said as he stroked the man’s hair. 

Merlin smiled and snuggled up closer to him, enjoying the feeling of the sand under him and the small waves lazily lapping on his feet. 

“This really is an amazing holiday…I’m sure the bed can fit seven people in it easily.” Merlin smiled. 

Arthur hummed. “Oh the fun we can have here.” Arthur purred out and Merlin giggled. 

“Tell me your thoughts…I could make some come to life.” Merlin purred out, his finger making small movements on Arthur’s chest.

Arthur grinned and looked at him. “You sure your ready?”

Merlin blushed. “What kind of things are you thinking of?” 

“Dirty…very dirty.” Arthur said with a smirk and Merlin snorted. 

“Who did I fall in love with?” Merlin asked with a giggle. 

“A sex monster…I’m afraid. I’m going to ravish you.” Arthur said before moving on top of Merlin who chuckled. 

“I’m curious to see what you’ll do.” Merlin said.

Arthur sighed, looking down. “This really is paradise.”

“You are paradise.” Merlin smiled. 

“Don’t get sappy with me…” Arthur grinned. “That’s my job.” 

“Then what is my job?” Merlin asked.

“Just lie back and enjoy.” Arthur said, slowly taking off his lover’s boxers.


End file.
